It Takes Two
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: A new school and a new life awaits her at Duel Academy. Leaving nothing she wants to remember behind, she tried her best to move forward and start over. With the help of her new friends, she gets her wish and more then she ever wanted. JimXOC
1. Meeting New Friends

**A/N:** OK, here's another short story -- and I mean ULTRA short! It's only four chapters long and this one is pathetically short. It's just a brief intro but not totally insignificant. It is, in fact, the shortest thing I've EVER written.... I'm starting to get a little scared, it seems my stories are getting shorter and shorter T_T .  
Anyway, this is just a story I've been thinking about for a while and I wanted to write it down. Plus, I've wanted to do a Jim story for a long time now but haven't thought of anything very good until this. It'll probably be a lot like the Syrus story (in length and general idea I mean.) Anyway, hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of the characters.

* * *

Jodi Abbott took a deep breath as she breathed in the salty air around her. It was a relief to be here at Duel academy at last and looking out over the vast ocean made her feel like she was worlds away from the one she left behind. Yes, things were definitely going to be better here, she'd make sure of it.

The raven-haired girl sat down at the cliffs outside the Slifer dorms and dangled her feet over the edge. She'd dubbed this the most peaceful spot she could find and decided to sit here and eat her lunch while she studied her new deck. She'd only had a chance to have a few minor battles with the deck and was still getting used to it.

After a long time, feeling that she'd memorized ever word, every line and every image on every card, Jodi reached down to pick up the rest of her BLT when she felt something hard and rough. Looking down at her hand in confusion with furrowed brows, Jodi blinked a few times at the thing under her fingers. Once she'd established that she wasn't seeing or feeling things, Jodi screamed in fright and jumped up and away from the spot. Upon doing so, the girl managed to bump into something else, making her scream again. Once she'd turned around and discovered she'd bumped into a boy -- a rather attractive boy -- she jumped behind him and peered around his frame to the edge of the cliffs.

To her utter shock and amazement, the boy laughed and approached the cliff. Jodi's eyes widened in horror as she stuttered to form a coherent sentence.

"Ah! Wh-what are you doing! Don't touch it, it might eat you!!"

The boy stopped by the cliff and bent down to touch the thing that had startled Jodi so much just previously. He turned to her with a smile as the thing -- which just so happened to be a real, live crocodile -- closed it's eyes while he petted it.

"No need to be afraid Sheila." The boy said with a laugh. "This here is Shirley, she's as harmless as a pussy cat -- most of the time."

Jodi blinked at the two in disbelief. When she was finally over her shock and surprise, Jodi laughed.

"OK, so he has a pet crocodile. I can tell I'm going to like it here."

The boy laughed again and watched Jodi approach him and the croc.

"She's not really a pet." He said with a smile. "She's more of a ..... companion."

Jodi nodded and knelt down beside the two as she hesitantly reached out a hand.

"Is it OK?" Jodi questioned cautiously.

"Dunno. If she doesn't want you to, you'll know."

Jodi turned back to Shirley and cautiously reached down to pet her. The croc watched Jodi carefully but didn't move and even closed her eyes when Jodi's hand gently stroked her head. The boy looked up at Jodi with a smile.

"There, ya see. Nothin' to be afraid of. Name's Jim by the way. Jim Cook."

Jodi shook Jim's outstretched hand with a smile.

"Jodi Abbott, nice to meet you." Looking down at the croc, Jodi laughed and added "Nice to meet you too Shirley. Hope you liked my lunch!"

Jim laughed and scratched behind his head sheepishly as he got to his feet.

"Right. Sorry about that mate, Shirley here never did have good manners when it came to her appetite. How about I buy you a new lunch?"

Jodi laughed and stood as well.

"It's alright. I think Shirley scared away any appetite I had anyway."

Jim smiled at her, but before he could say anything more someones voice sounded behind the two.

"Hey Jim, who's your friend?"

The two turned to see a brunette Slifer student walking towards them. Jim smiled and gestured to Jodi.

"Hello there Jaden. This is Jodi. Jodi, this here's Jaden Yuki."

Jaden beamed and reached out to shake Jodi's hand.

"Hey! Nice to meet you. You must be new here huh?"

Jodi nodded.

"I transferred in this weekend. Nice to meet you too by the way."

"I guess you haven't really met many people yet then am I right?"

Jodi nodded.

"You guys are the first ones actually. I've been around some parts of the school but I haven't seen it all."

Jaden beamed again.

"Cool! Then how about I introduce you to some people and we'll show you around!"

Again Jodi smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good." She said honestly. It would be nice to know some people before classes started up. At least then she might not feel so awkward when she was introduced as 'the new girl'.

"Alright!" Jaden said enthusiastically. "This is Jesse Anderson, Syrus Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, Chazz Princeton, Blair Flannigan and Tyranno Hassleberry.... But we all call him Hassleberry."

Jodi smiled and returned their gestures as each person either extended their hand to her, gave her a small greeting, or -- in Chazz's case -- merely nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"t's nice to meet you all." Jodi said with a smile. "And it's nice to know I won't be going into strange territory alone."

The others laughed at Jodi's playful comment and Jim placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No worries mate, you won't be alone."

With another grateful smile, Jodi followed the others as they proceeded to give her a proper tour and make her feel more at home.

_"Now this is what I've been waiting for."_ Jodi thought happily. _"Finally, something to over-shadow my past. My patience paid off... I deserve this."  


* * *

  
_**A/N:** Yea yea, I know. The things she says/thinks are a little setchy, but I promise it's not another one of those pathetically cliche stories where the past is all angsty and terrible and the love interest helps her to live life to it's fullest again and blah, blah, blah. She does have something suckish to leave behind but it's nothing overly out-of-the-ordinary, something a lot of people do and/or would leave behind if given the choice.


	2. Memories, Hurt, and Comfort

**A/N:** OK so, this one is a little longer, thankfully, and the next one is almost done, I'm hoping to get it out later on tonight. The last one, if I'm lucky will be out either tonight or tomorrow. I'm gonna try really hard! In the meantime, I hope you like this one! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of the characters.

* * *

.....::::: Two months later :::::.....

Jodi laughed at Jaden's antics as they all sat on the grass outside the Slifer dorms. It was a beautiful day and everyone was enjoying their lunch break together as they laughed and talked about whatever came to their minds.

"Hey, has anybody ever seen a card called _Chaos Crystal _before?"

Most shook their heads or answered no except Alexis and Chazz.

"I have." Alexis said. "I saw it on display once at a show I want to. That was a few years ago now, and it was when Pegasus was displaying his new duel monster card releases."

"Yea, I saw it there too." Chazz added. "They're supposed to be pretty rare, my brothers spent a fortune to get one."

"Why did you ask about it anyway?" Alexis asked, looking at Jodi questioningly.

Jodi's bright green eyes turned up to the sky thoughtfully.

"Well, I was asking cause it's the last one I need to complete my deck. When it was giv-"

Jodi suddenly halted in her sentence and cleared her throat as a deep blush crossed her cheeks.

"Uh- I mean... when I first got the deck.... it was almost complete, I just had to get a few other cards to finish it. I got a few pretty good fillers in the mean time, but I really wanted to have all that cards that were supposed to be in there. My God-father told me to keep trying and that I'd get them all eventually. He refused to help me and made sure no one else did either, he wanted me to do it for myself, as a lesson I guess.

Looking back now, I'm glad he did that, it taught me to be resourceful and independent and to learn to fend for myself. That and a lot more.

Some cards I got through trade -- having found people who had been looking for the fillers I had, nearly as much as I had been looking for the ones they had. Some I won, and some I was really lucky to find in random packs of cards. In any case, it wasn't easy but I managed to get them all.... all except _Chaos Crystal_. And I'm guessing I'll be waiting for a long time still if Chazz's brothers spent so much money to get it."

Everyone looked at Jodi thoughtfully, and all agreed to keep their eyes out. She thanked them and when she brought her gaze down from the sky, most of them smiled at her. Jaden grinned wide.

"Well, I'm gonna look extra hard, cause if I find it, you and I can have a rematch with the full-potential of your deck!"

Jodi laughed heartily.

"Yea! And next time I'll beat you! Then I'll be able to say I beat the top duelist DA had to offer!"

Jaden laughed and stuck his two fingers out in his trademark pose.

"You're on!"

"Now, why would you brag about beating the top duelist here when you've only beaten Jaden?"

Jodi gave the Australian bred boy a look of utter confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Jim smiled.

"Well, you haven't beaten me yet have you?"

Jodi smiled and rolled her eyes. Jim knew as well as everyone did that Jaden was considered the best and he wasn't about to argue, not seriously anyway. He simply had to tease the girl about it. Besides, everyone knew it was all in good fun.

"Oh, and I suppose you think just because I can beat Jaden, doesn't mean I can beat you do you?"

Jim laughed and nodded.

"That's right Sheila, that's exactly what I'm saying. I know Jaden's the only one who's managed to beat you yet, but like I said you haven't dueled me. Besides, with a deck like mine, along with my charm and good looks, how can I not win?"

Jim produced a playful, winning smile for effect and everyone laughed, including Jodi.

"Well hot shot, looks like I'll have to take you up on that."

Jim laughed and gave her a cheeky grin.

"Yea, well, I dunno if you wanna do that. Wouldn't want a repeat of your duel with Jaden. That was embarrassing mate!"

Everyone laughed again at Jim's comment and Jodi shook her head as she gave the boy a confident smile.

"Don't worry about me _mate_, I can handle myself against a pile of bones."

Once again, everyone chuckled lightly, including Jim, and Jodi playfully stuck out her tongue at the boy. Before she could withdraw it however, Jim had it between his thumb and forefinger and didn't let go.

"Hey!" Jodi protested thickly around his fingers. " 'At oo oo 'hink oor ooin?"

Jim laughed lightly but didn't remove his fingers.

"Someones got to hold your tongue for you." Jim said playfully. "Otherwise it'll get too carried away."

Everyone laughed again, a little more then the other times, as Jodi gave the boy an unamused look. Suddenly something flickered in the girl's eyes and her lips turned up in a cheeky grin. Instead of whining or resisting or trying to pull her fingers away, Jodi closed her lips around Jim's fingers and sucked on them, coating them in her saliva.

Jim's eyes opened wide in shock and surprise as he immediately let go of Jodi's tongue, a deep flush painting itself across his cheeks.

"I thought that might work." Jodi said with a grin.

"Ewww...." The others cooed through their heavy laughter.

Jim looked down at his fingers, slick and wet from Jodi's saliva. He starred at them for a moment before his face heated up further and he pulled a cloth from his pocket.

Ignoring his friends, all laughing at his expense, Jim wiped his hand and looked over at Jodi, who was biting the side of her cheek to keep her smile from letting out her laughter as well.

"Sorry." She said in amusement. "But you were the one who grabbed my tongue. Maybe next time you'll think before you act?"

Jim gave her a small smile, his flush as bright as ever.

Soon after, the others all calmed down and moved on, talking again about whatever came to their minds. Everyone had gotten over the moment between Jodi and Jim rather quickly, but Jim barely said another word and his face didn't seem to loose it's flush until long after lunch was over.

* * *

Jodi walked up the steps to the Slifer dorms and walked until she got to Jaden's room. Like all transfer students, she had been placed there when she'd first arrived, but had soon moved up to Ra yellow and eventually to Obelisk blue due to her skill and intelligence. She had to admit, she liked being in the top-ranking spot and liked all the perks and such that came with it, but she didn't like having to walk so far to see her friends.

This particular night she'd finished her homework early and had decided to go and see what Jaden and the others were doing. Tannish-skinned fingers lifted to knock on the door but a voice stopped her from knocking.

"What about Jodi?"

Jodi froze in surprise and looked around. Where had the voice come from? She spotted the open window almost immediately and crept over to it, kneeling down to peer inside Jaden's dorm room at all the people gathered inside.

_"Yea, what about Jodi?"_ She thought curiously. Even before scanning all the faces, Jodi didn't have to think to know who'd spoken. Inside, sat around in various places around the room, were six boys; Jaden, Jesse, Jim, Syrus, Hassleberry and Chazz. Jesse was the one who'd asked the question.

Voicing the same question she'd thought, Jim spoke up, a look of indifference on his face.

"What about her?"

"Aw come on, who are you trying to fool?" Jesse said. "I know you like her, it's not that hard to tell."

Jim's face heated up immediately and once again the others playfully teased him for it.

"I do like her." Jim said softly, making Jodi's heart flutter almost sickeningly. "Just not like that."

Jodi's heart stopped fluttering and instead sank.

"Why not?" Syrus asked interestedly. "She's really pretty, smart, sweet and really nice. She's a great duelist and a good friend too. Plus I think she likes you Jim. So how come you don't like her?"

This time, from her spy spot outside the window, Jodi's face flushed heavily. Was it that obvious? Sure, she had a crush on Jim, but she'd thought she'd done a pretty good job of hiding it.  
Snapping her out of her thoughts, Jim spoke again, causing Jodi to look back in at him expectantly.

"It's not that I don't agree with you, those thing are all true, but I just..."

Jim's voice trailed off and it didn't seem like he was planning on finishing his sentence. Hassleberry spoke instead.

"Well, how about playful. She's definitely playful. That's always a good quality isn't it? I like someone who's fun, it makes them easier to be around."

Jim looked up at the ceiling, an arm rested on a raised knee while the other arm and leg laid straight before him.

"Yea, maybe too playful.." He said thoughtfully. "I'm just.. not sure she's my type."

Jodi's heart jumped and she couldn't help but feel stung. After contemplating Jim's words for a few moments however, she decided that this was Jim's decision and if he didn't like her there was nothing she could do about it. Plain and simple.

Crawling slowly and carefully over to the door again, Jodi ignored the rest of the conversation inside and stood to her feet once more. She raised her fist to knock but was stopped a second time by a voice from inside, this time it was Jim's.

"That's true. But... she's a bit ... strange sometimes, I don't understand her."

Jodi's heart stopped and her eyes blurred with tears as a voice she never wanted to hear again rang out in her head.

_"You're so strange! Who would ever want to be friends with you? Why don't you just go away and don't bother to come back."_

Jodi fought for breath as a pair of tears rolled down her cheeks. She never wanted to hear that voice again, and to hear those words, anything that resembled them, come from someone she had grown so fond of, from someone who was supposed to be part of her new life... it tore her apart.

With tears in her eyes and a few on her cheeks, Jodi carefully took a few steps backwards, trying to feel for the steps as she fought herself not to break down. She'd made it to the top of the stairs and went to turn around but froze when a board below her creaked loudly.

Her eyes slowly lifting to the window, her heart wrenched again as she saw the occupants of Jaden's room starring at her with sad faces. They knew she'd heard everything and Jim's face was one of utter guilt and sympathy. He got to his feet and starred back at her, his eyes shinning with something she didn't have the strength or want at the moment to identify.

"Jo..." He said softly, knowing she could hear him.

Jim took a step towards the door but Jodi turned on her heels and jumped on the railing of the stairs. Sliding down them and nearly stumbling when her feet hit the ground, Jodi ignored the multiple people shouting her name and bolted for the forest as fast as her feet could carry her.

The further and faster she ran, the more Jodi felt like just stopping and dropping to her knees. For someone who had always loved and was good at running, she felt like a tiny child who'd been running for days. Jodi knew she couldn't run for much longer, and from the sounds coming from behind her, she knew she was being followed. It didn't take her imagination long to guess who that person likely was.

_"I've got to hide."_ Jodi thought desperately. With nothing but trees around her, the forest didn't give her many options, but it did give her many choices. Finding a huge tree with wide, thick branches, Jodi jumped for a high, strong limb and hauled herself up. Climbing up a few limbs so she was concealed by the branches, Jodi panted quietly as she waited, looking down through the leafy cover at the ground below. Only moments later, just as she'd thought, Jim raced by her tree at top speed, totally oblivious to the fact that he had just passed the person he'd spent so long pursuing.

Once Jim was gone, Jodi leaned back against the trunk of the tree and panted heavily until she caught her breath, suddenly very grateful for the tree's support and comfort. The branches seemed to close her in and gave her the feelings of protection, safety, and comfort all of which she felt extremely grateful for.

Tears streamed down from emerald eyes as Jodi's mind whirled with past images and painful words, words spoken by voices and people she never wanted to remember again, memories she'd locked away forever and had almost convinced herself wasn't real. But now, thanks to one simple, nosy moment, they'd all come back stronger then ever.

Jodi snorted to herself humorlessly. She supposed it was her own damned fault, her _just desserts_ for spying and being nosy. She should have just knocked when she'd first arrived, regardless of what the boys had been saying. If they wanted to talk about her then there was nothing that could be done about it. If they wanted to talk then they would, if not when she's around then sometime when she wasn't. That was that, simply put, all there was to it.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Jodi finally decided to get down from her spot in the tree and head back to her dorm. She knew it was late and she knew Jim and the others must have given up on her long ago. It was obvious she wouldn't have to deal with them tonight but she would have to deal with them eventually, even if she did manage to avoid them for a while. With a heavy sigh and after laying an affection touch on the tree's trunk, Jodi left the woods and headed in direction of her dorm.

Jodi hugged herself as she walked, protection from a chill that had nothing to do with the temperature.

"This was a stupid idea." She mumbled to herself. "Why did I think this place would be any different? I should have just kept to myself and not talked to anyone.... I'm not meant to have friends and be liked, that's all there is to it."

Jodi frowned deeply as she continued to walk, not bothering to look around her in case she might get caught. Students weren't allowed out so late and by the time on her PDA, watching for security might have been a very good idea.

"Maybe I have to pay for being a terrible person in a past life." She mumbled miserably.

"I doubt it."

Jodi gasped and jumped at hearing the new voice. Looking around, she immediately spotted Jim leaning with crossed arms against a building she didn't recognize in the dark.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a whisper. Jim gave her a small smile, one that was barely visible in the limited light the moon was giving off.

"Waiting for you." He said simply, no malice or sarcasm involved, despite the fact that the answer had been quite obvious.

Jodi frowned again and looked away from the boy, her eyes sparkling with new, un-shed tears. She'd always hated crying but it had always come naturally, despite how hard she'd fought it or bit them back. She even remembered times when she'd bit her cheeks or lips so hard with the effort that she'd actually made them bleed.

"It's late," Jodi whispered. "you should go back to your dorm."

Ignoring her words, Jim straightened and walked to stand in front of her. His expression was soft and gentle, as was his touch when he placed one hand on Jodi's shoulder and placed a finger from the other under her chin to encourage her to look at him.

"I know you heard us talking earlier." He said softly. "I'm not really sure why it upset you so much but it was obvious it did, any bloke could have seen that."

Jodi's eyes flooded with tears and she looked down, unable to look at Jim.

"I-I wasn't... I mean, it..." Jodi chewed her cheek for a moment until she gathered her words and thoughts together enough to be able to speak.

"It.. bothered me because.... something you said... they used to- people used to-... someone from my past used to say it to me and... and it-"

Jodi stopped, unable to say anymore. The sentence was choppy, but Jim had gathered enough of it together to understand.

"I'm so sorry Sheila...." He whispered guiltily. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, tell me what it was I said that got to you so much."

"Strange..." Jodi choked out in a strangled voice.

Jim gave her a confused look until finally it came to him and his heart lurched painfully.

"Jodi..." He said sympathetically. "I.. didn't mean it in a bad way, especially not how you obviously took it. I meant.. you're so complicated and cryptic sometimes, it's hard to understand you, to figure you out. I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to upset you! I never would have... I never would have said that if I...."

Jim frowned, fighting for words to express himself. Eventually Jodi rescued him.

"It's alright Jim." She whispered softly. "I know you didn't mean anything by it. It wasn't your fault, it's theirs- I mean, you're not the one who hurt me."

Jim's frown deepened. There it was again, what was that supposed to mean, how was he supposed to take a comment like that? Brushing it aside for the time being, he forced a small, empty smile.

"Well I'm glad I know what bothered you so much at least. I thought at first that...."

Jim paused for a moment, trying to build up enough courage and will power to say what he wanted.

"I thought at first that you were upset because I said you... because I said-"

"That I wasn't your type?" Jodi asked, cutting the boy off.

Looking into her face with surprise, Jim's expression grew bewildered as he noticed Jodi's bright flush, visible even through the near-darkness.

"That's right." He said softly. Jodi's flush deepened.

"I... I have to say that that stung a little too.... well, maybe more then a little, but I brushed it aside. You can't help how you feel and I know that, so don't worry, I'm not upset."

Jim tilted his head to the side slightly as he starred at the girl.

"Why would that hurt you?" He asked softly, not daring to complete the answer for himself. Jodi looked away from him again.

"Well, I... I mean, I- no one likes to hear that kinda thing you know? That they're simply 'not someones type.' It just stung a little, that's all."

Jim watched Jodi for a moment, then moved until he was in front of her and could see her face again.

"You're sure that's all?" He asked suggestively. Jodi bit the side of her lip but still refused to look up at the boy.

"No." She whispered softly. "I..."

Unable to say what she wanted, Jim spoke again.

"Do you consider me a friend?"

Jodi finally looked up at the boy, a look of slight confusion and surprise on her face.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Ignoring the question, Jim took a step towards Jodi until they were almost touching.

"Do you ever think of us being more?"

Jodi blinked up at him as her flush returned.

"S-sometimes....." She whispered, barely audible.

Jim felt his heart jump unexpectedly at this as he gave Jodi a small smile.

"I've thought of being more then just your friend too.... but I've never really bothered with relationships before and never really felt like I wanted one before you.... This is all new to me Jo, feeling anything but friendship towards someone. I didn't want to admit it to myself so I couldn't admit it to the guys earlier. I don't really have a right to say who is or isn't my type because I'm not sure I really have one; I either like someone or I don't.... you I'm just not sure of.. not yet."

Jodi starred up at Jim, utterly stunned, as she processed everything he was saying. Eventually she blinked a few times and swallowed.

"So, you're telling me you might like me.. maybe a little... but you're not really sure just yet? Is that what you're saying?"

Jim laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his head absently.

"Yea, something like that I guess. I know it sounds kinda wonky but-"

"I sounds good." Jodi interrupted with a small smile of her own. "I'm not asking you to be my lover or anything, and I'm not really sure I'm ready for a relationship either just yet. It's all new to me too and I'd be happier then you could ever imagine with nothing but your friendship."

Jim smiled and reached out to pull Jodi into a tight embrace.

"You've got my friendship mate." He said softly. "Maybe more. But whatever happens, I'll be here whenever you need me, whatever you need me for. I dunno what kinda troubles you've got laying behind you, but you've got lots of friends now to help you get over it and fix 'em."

Jodi closed her eyes and hugged Jim back happily as a wide smile graced her face. She'd never been hugged or held by anyone who wasn't family before and she couldn't help but love the way that it felt.

"Thank you Jim." She said gratefully.

"No worries mate. But there's one thing we've got to get straight; if we're gonna be friends, you've got to try and trust me. I want to get to know you better Jodi, and the only way I can do that is if you let me. I know it'll probably be hard, but all I'm asking is for you to try. Deal?"

Jodi sighed quietly and nodded against Jim's chest.

"Deal." She said with a small laugh. "I think I can manage that."


	3. The Haunting Past

**A/N:** OK guys, this one is longer again and has more of the 'spiritual' aspect I guess... I hope lol. This is where you get a good look into Jodi's past as see what has her to ... hurt? Anyway, there's only one more after this one but I'm not sure when I'll get it out. Again, I'm gonna try really hard to get it out ASAP. In the meantime, I really hope you guys like this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of the characters.

* * *

All eyes turned to the center of the arena when Chancellor Sheppard spoke. The smile previously occupying Jodi's face quickly vanished when she caught sight of the boy beside him.

"No...." She whispered in horror. "Not here."

Turning to her with a questioning look, Jesse frowned when he saw the look on the girl's face beside him.

"Hey Jo, what's with the face? Do you know this guy?"

Jodi swallowed hard, her eyes not leaving the blonde boy down in the arena. Oh yes, she knew him all right, she knew him very well.

"His name is Aiden King." She whispered, her voice shaking slightly. "He-... I used to go to school with him."

Jesse, feeling he was missing something very important, looked over Jodi's head at Jim, who was observing their conversation with a serious look on his face. Jesse, who had taken up a protective, brotherly role over Jodi since their ordeal at the Slifer dorms, placed a hand over hers which was resting in her lap, trembling slightly from thoughts unknown to him.

"Hey, if he's one of those people who treated you badly, you don't have to worry about him. It's called the past for a reason; it's all over now and now you've got us. If he causes you any problems, then he'll have to deal with us. OK?"

Jodi nodded numbly but said nothing. Jesse and Jim again exchanged solemn looks before the blunette placed a protective arm around Jodi's shoulder.

Together, the three looked back down to the arena. Apparently, the boy with Chancellor Sheppard was a new student and he'd come just in the middle of a dueling day the Chancellor and Vice Chancellor had set up. The boy, apparently named Aiden, was going to duel as a sort of introduction. He looked like a perfectly well-mannered, kind-faced and gentle looking boy to Jesse, but then, looks could be deceiving.

Aiden was matched up with a Obelisk Blue student and ended up beating them badly. Jesse and Jim both knew this meant he would be entered into Obelisk in a short time. When the blonde was finished his duel, he smiled and waved modestly at the applauding crowd. His gaze was lazy and observing as he roved over the faces, but when he reached where she was sitting, his eyes locked onto Jodi's and brightened with intensity, causing the girl to gasp loudly and stare back at him with a look of horror. The boy's smile widened as he gave a wave that was very obviously directed at her. His face seemed happy and his smile seemed genuine, but something in his eyes gleamed a with cold, mocking malice that chilled both boys along-side Jodi to the bone.

When Aiden's gaze had moved on to the Chancellor who was congratulating him and telling him to take a seat, Jodi sunk low in her seat and hugged herself tightly, something both Jim and Jesse had learnt meant she was withdrawing from them and the rest of the world. Removing his arm around her to place his hands on her shoulders, Jesse looked into Jodi's eyes and made sure she heard him.

"Don't do this Jo." He said firmly. "Don't let him get to you like this, that's what he wants and you don't want to give him what you want do you? He hurt you once, don't let him do it again, don't let him know he had that kind of power over you. I've seen how strong you can be, don't lose that strength now!"

Jodi's face was blank and she didn't speak, but something in her eyes told the boys beside her that she heard everything Jesse had said, she simply couldn't reply.

With a heavy sigh, Jesse pulled Jodi into a tight hug, then sat back in his seat and took her hand in his while he sat back to watch the rest of the duels. On her other side, Jim frowned deeply and wrapped his arms around Jodi, pulling her close to him.

"He's right Jo." The boy whispered softly in her ear. "Don't let him have that kind of power over you. We're here for you and we care about you, and that should mean more to you then the pain he caused. Make it mean more."

Jodi remained silent, but with the comfort of her two closest friends, she closed her eyes and sunk into Jim's arms as her free hand also took hold of the one Jesse had given her.

* * *

Jodi frowned as she listened to the assault of questions being fired at her by her friends. None of them were questions she wanted to answer and she did her best to ignore them as they walked away from the arena and down the long, empty hallway leading outside to the dorms. No one had missed the scene that had taken place once the Aiden boy had been introduced, but they all felt that it had been best left to Jim and Jesse to handle as they were both along side her, and seemed to be the only two who could truly get through to her. Now however, they were alone and away from everyone else and the group could finally talk to her without the loud noises and complications of other people being around, and they wanted answers.

"Who is that guy?" Jaden voiced.

"How do you know that boy?" Alexis asked.

"Is he someone from your old school?" Syrus added.

Blair, having been else where during Jodi's reaction to Aiden, gushed dreamily. She couldn't believe that someone like him, whom she had talked to after his duel, could be so bad. He had seemed to nice and polite and she was sure this was all a huge misunderstanding. As far as she knew, Jodi knew this boy very well from a long time ago. Perhaps they were friends? Perhaps the older girl could introduce them?

"I think he's really super cute!" Blair gushed. "And he's an awesome duelist! He's not really the reason you were upset is he? Are you sure he's really as bad as you think?"

"Why does it seem like you're afraid of him?"

Jodi frowned at the last question Jaden had asked and picked up her pace. She _really _didn't want to answer their questions and she really wanted them to stop. Still more kept coming from them all and they seemed to have a never-ending supply. She wasn't ready for them and she didn't want to bring up the truth of the answers when everything in her life had finally come together so perfectly. It just wasn't fair.

It wasn't until the group had nearly reached the doors that lead outside that Jodi halted in her tracks, causing her friends to to the same, and sunk back into their number. Suddenly their questions were a lot less terrifying then the image before her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Long time no see, _Jodi_."

Jodi tensed and stared at the boy in front of her with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want Aiden?" She replied softly, her voice shaking slightly with the effort.

Aiden smiled innocently.

"Oh, come now, I'm hurt. Aren't you happy to see your old friend?"

Blair gave Jodi a soft nudge to the ribs.

"Yea Jo, aren't you going to say hi? I thought you guys were old friends or something."

Jodi snorted humorlessly.

"Hardly." She replied venomously. Aiden's innocent smile turned to a smirk.

"What's wrong? Not excited to see me? Well, I'm very excited to see you. I've missed you Rosy Nose."

Jodi glared at Aiden while Blair cooed dreamily and the others looked confused.

"Rosy Nose?" Blair repeated. "That's so cute!"

Jodi growled angrily.

"No it's not!" She snapped. "Don't call me that King!"

Aiden laughed, one that most people found enchanting but sent unpleasant shivers down Jodi's spine.

"It's nice to know you still recognize your superiors. I knew I had a slight... control over you, but King? I like the sound of that. Why don't you bow down before your king?"

Jodi growled at the blonde's poor humor. Damn it all to hell! Why did his last name have to be King?

Jim's voice finally broke the girl out of her reverie.

"Why don't you shut your gob you arrogant little bludger."

Jim turned then to look at Jodi.

"What does he mean Sheila?" He asked curiously. "What's with the nick?"

"Nothing!" Jodi spat angrily. Aiden's smirk widened.

"I'll tell you what it means." He replied tauntingly. "It means loser. Geek. Out-cast."

Aiden walked up to Jodi and stopped a few feet in front of her.

"You've definitely changed a lot since the last time I saw you, I'll give you that. No more defects I see."

Jodi flushed deeply as the others all stared at her in confusion.

"What does he mean by that Jo?" Jim questioned curiously.

"Nothing..." She whispered softly, her face heating up more then ever. Again Aiden smirked.

"Tut, tut _Jo_. Didn't you tell your friends anything? How can you live such a lie, pretending to be something you're not?"

The others looked more confused then ever and Jim furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean a lie?" He asked, looking instead at Aiden for answers this time.

Aiden gave a small laugh and looked Jodi up and down.

"She's lying to you because what you see and whatever she's told you isn't really true; she's not who she says she is."

Jim frowned deeply and looked at Jodi.

"Jo?" He questioned softly.

Jodi averted her gaze away from them all and looked at the ground. Aiden, seemingly enjoying himself immensely, spoke again.

"By the way, that's not her real name either. Her real name is; Roseleigh Jordan Taylor Abbott. And she didn't always look like this."

Aiden looked positively giddy with delight as he began circling Jodi and picking out her flaws.

"Once upon a time, this _vision of loveliness _looked much different then she does now. Limp, stringy hair, braces, a plain, boring face, short stubby limbs, big ears, not to mention flat as a board all over."

Aiden picked, poked, and prodded as he continued to circle Jodi, making sure to empathise his point on every pass. With every word he spoke, Jodi's embarrassment only increased and this only egged the boy on.

"But that's not the best part. The best part is; every time she used to blush, her nose would turn the brightest shade of red imaginable. It was hilarious! I'm telling you, Rudolph the red nosed reindeer had nothing on this girl."

"Shut up Aiden!" Jodi hissed through clenched teeth.

Aiden stopped in front of her again but he wasn't finished yet.

"And that deck of yours! Comprised of cheap cards and rejects that no one wanted anymore. How lame and pathetic could you get? But then, I suppose you couldn't really help it could you? It wasn't your fault your parents are poor was it?"

Aiden turned towards the others then with another smirk.

"Don't let her appearance fool you. This girl is the biggest, most pathetic loser you'll ever meet."

Aiden looked back at Jodi.

"I'm surprised you even managed to upgrade your wardrobe, let alone your deck, which I'm told is very powerful now. Wonder how _that _happened?"

By the tone of his voice, everyone listening could tell that Aiden knew exactly how Jodi had done this, as well as the fact that he felt a deep resentment towards the girl for it.

Jodi's fists clenched at her sides and trembled slightly due to her paramount embarrassment and mortification. She felt everyone's eyes burning into her and wanted more then anything to run away from them forever and never have to look back. It was Jim who finally spoke again as no one else seemed to be able to. Either that, or they simply had nothing to say.

"Is this true Sheila?" He asked quietly, unable to decide what to call her now.

Jodi's eyes squeezed shut to keep back the assault of tears.

"Yes, it's true, all of it!"

Jodi's eyes shot open then and she glared at Aiden with burning hatred through glossy eyes.

"It's because of him and everyone like him that I transferred from my old school to come here. Most everyone from that school were the people I grew up with and they all made my life a living hell! I came here to get away from them all!"

Aiden's smirk widened into the most obnoxious look imaginable.

"Guess it's true what they say, you really can't escape your past."

Aiden leaned in then and pressed the side of his face to Jodi's. She shivered as he whispered in her ear, a threatening hiss that almost sounded snake-like.

"I don't care who you are, or who your family knows, you'll always be an ugly, defected loser to me. And I'll make sure everyone knows it."

Jodi's tears finally over-flowed down her cheeks and her fists shook with the overwhelming need to strike the boy. Not being able to take the embarrassment and abuse any longer, Jodi finally pushed past Aiden and ran.

"That's right Rosy nose!" The blonde called after her. "Run! Just like always, run away!"

Jim stared at Jodi's retreating form with a completely stunned expression -- much the same as the rest of the group. There was a silence all around until finally someone spoke up.

"Wow... I really don't like him anymore." Blair said aloud with a frown.

Everyone turned to the boy in question, who was starring at them all with the same arrogant smirk. Jim immediately felt his blood boil.

"What's wrong with you?" He yelled angrily. "You got a few screws loose in your head or something? What makes you think you can talk to people and treat them like that?"

Aiden was unfazed by Jim's outburst.

"Ah, the angry boyfriend speaks. Don't you think you're a little late? Shouldn't you have stopped me long ago? Defended your girlfriend? Comforted her? Stopped her? Or are you realizing how un-worth it she is now that you know the truth?"

Jim growled angrily and lunged at Aiden but Jesse quickly stepped between them and grabbed Jim to hold him back.

"Jim no!" Jesse said firmly. "He's not worth it buddy! What's important is finding Jo and making her feel better. He'll get what's coming to him soon enough. But right now, we have to find our pal."

Jesse paused before speaking again a little awkwardly.

"I mean, Jo, or..."

"Jo." Jim said firmly. "She wanted us to call her Jodi so that's what we'll call her."

Jesse smiled and nodded.

"Right. Jo it is. Now, let's go find our chum!"

Everyone agreed and ran off in the direction Jodi had disappeared to. Jim hung back and turned to Aiden.

"You're gonna pay for hurting her like that." He hissed dangerously.

Aiden snickered.

"Oooo. I'm shaking in my boots cowboy."

Jim scowled at the boy before finally turning and running after his friends.

* * *

Afternoon found Jodi down on the beach under the shelter of a huge bank that conveniently jutted out far over the beach below and acted as a sort of shelter. This was good because sometime after she'd arrived on the beach, the skies had broken open and unleashed their mutual sorrow. The downpour was heavy and could only be rivaled by the same downpour cascading down Jodi's cheeks.

Several times throughout the afternoon Jodi had heard her friends voices calling her name before fading away again. Sometimes the voices were far away, sometimes they were closer. But in each case, they had always faded away and never seemed to find her.

It had been a long time now until Jodi had heard any voices and she wasn't entirely sure she missed them. She wasn't in the mood to hear any voices or see any other faces. She was intent on being alone and had she felt anyone was getting close to her, she would have ran again.

A breath of air blew past Jodi's lips at this thought. Run. It seemed to be all she was good at. When Jodi Abbott ran, no one seemed to be able to catch her. Still, it was much more fun running just for the sake of it rather then because she had to. The latter wasn't any fun at all.

For hours and hours, the rain continued, long after Jodi's own tears had stopped. She watched the storm brew before her with no emotion. She knew she should go back to her dorm, knew that people were probably looking for her and perhaps -- dare she think it? -- worried. But she quickly discarded all thoughts before they raised her hopes too high. If they had been so close to her earlier and hadn't been able to find her (surely she wasn't hidden that well), then they couldn't possibly care that much. So then, why should she bother revealing herself and causing herself more pain just to make them feel better? She simply couldn't find the justice in that.

The rain was coming down so hard when the sky began to darken that no sound could be heard besides the storm, including a scatter clap of thunder now and then, and nothing could be seen more than a few feet in front of you. Jodi found herself thankful for the sweater she'd put in her backpack and also that the storm didn't seem to bring the usual bitter chill that they often did. Of course, it wasn't pleasant, but at least it was bearable. Besides, she liked the rain and loved storms, so there wasn't much to bother her.

Hours after she'd arrived at her spot, Jodi turned on her PDA and checked the time, discovering it was getting late. She saw that she had many messages but didn't bother to check them as she knew who they were from and could guess the general idea of them. She wasn't in the mood to deal with her so called friends just yet. So called, because they hadn't even defended her.  
Jodi stopped those thoughts before they went any further and turned bitter. What had happened hadn't been their faults and there was little they could have done. They couldn't stop Aiden from saying those things because if he didn't say it then he would have later anyway. Also, it was human nature to be curious and she couldn't blame them for being. She had also confirmed that what Aiden had said was true, including when he had accused her of lying, so how could she have blamed them for wanting to know the truth. Besides, they'd obviously chased after her and gone looking for her, but she admitted now that she was well-hidden and made it damn-near impossible to find her, especially in the storm.

Jodi sighed heavily, knowing her friends were worried about her and that that was exactly what they were -- friends. She also knew that they were her chance at a new and better life and they deserved more from her. However, she wouldn't be able to enjoy said life if she was stuck in the past. She'd have to got over what was, and also to get past Aiden. Things with him would have to be ironed out and it had to be done ASAP. If not, all the trouble her God-father and his brother had gone through would be wasted. Perhaps her friends could help her?

Picking up her PDA again, Jodi made to send Jim a message, but before she had the chance to send it, several bumps outside made her gasp and jump.

Squinting past the edge of the over-hang, Jodi could see several shapes through the storm but couldn't pick them out. She also heard muffled voices but couldn't pick them out either. It was obvious that the figures had either jumped or fallen off of the ledge onto the beach and had landed right in front of her spot. Crawling to the edge, Jodi squinted at the figures but still couldn't pick them out.

"Hello?" She said loudly, her voice cracking slightly, due to lack of use for so long and from the raw emotion that had possessed it earlier.

"There! Did you hear that?!"

Jodi watched as the figures seemed to turn and approach her. Getting down on their hands and knees, they crawled in under the ledge with her, causing her to move backwards against the wall to let them all in.

Her heart sank a little in guilt and sympathy when she noted that the figures were her friends, all soaking wet and looking exhausted.

"Finally!" Jesse said with relief, not seeming the least bit angry or annoyed upon seeing her. "We've been looking for you all afternoon! We were really worried about you Jo!"

Jodi's heart gave a little leap of joy upon hearing the nickname. It was almost as if nothing had happened at all. Jodi almost managed to convince herself that it hadn't, but Jim's words reminded her painfully that it did.

"He's not worth what you put yourself through." He said with a frown. "You're better then this, stronger then this, I know you are! You heard him say it himself, he thinks he's got some kind of control over you. How does that make you fee Jodi? How does it make you feel to know he's right? To know you let him do this to you?"

Suddenly Jodi's face contorted in anger and she shot a savage glare at Jim.

"Excuse me?" She shouted angrily. "Let him? _Let _him? Who the hell do you think you are?! Do you really think I let him do this to me? Do you think I let him make me feel this way? NO! I don't! I can't help it, I just do!"

"Excuses." Jim said bluntly. Jodi flew into a rage.

"How dare you?! Why the hell did you come only to make me feel worse, why don't you people just leave me alone and brood in peace?! Why do you have to make everything worse?!"

Jim starred at Jodi with a knowing face.

"Do you feel angry?"

"No shit! Of course I'm angry! How can you even ask that?!"

Jim gave her a small smile.

"How angry?"

"I'm furious! I'm livid! I'm-"

Suddenly Jodi stopped in her rant, finally having realized what Jim was up to, she smiled, then closed her eyes and screamed loudly, causing everyone but the Australian boy to cover their ears. When she stopped, Jodi laid her head back against the inside of the bank and sighed in relief.

"Feel better?" Jim asked softly. Jodi opened her eyes and looked him him, a smile gracing her lips.

"Yea, much. Thanks."

She then looked around at the others and gave them a sheepish smile as they all rubbed their ears and smiled back.

"Sorry guys... Hope I didn't to deafen you."

"What?" Jaden asked playfully. Everyone laughed. Jim leaned back against the wall as he starred at Jodi.

"I know it'll hurt to relive the past, but I think you need to talk to someone about it, let it all out. It doesn't have to be us, but you should talk to someone. You'll feel better when it's off your chest."

Jodi starred back at Jim for a moment, then looked up at everyone and took a deep breath before curing their curiosity.

"When I was a kid, as you now know, I wasn't the most attractive kid you'd ever seen. If that wasn't enough, my parents were dirt poor and barely had enough money to buy what we needed. It wasn't so bad when I got a little older because I got a job to help, but by then the damage was done.

See, I didn't even get braces until my God-father had found us again. He'd lost contact with my parents until I was almost ten years old. When he found us, he felt so horrible for the state we were in that he loaned us some -- or rather, a lot -- of money. My parents refused it but he insisted, it was that bad.

Anyway, I got my braces but things didn't change much. In fact, if anything, they got worse. Now they had something else to tease me about. It didn't take much, but the thing they loved to bug me about the most was how strange they thought I was. I used to watch them duel, learn from them, get as much experience I could without actually dueling -- no one would duel me anyway. When they used to throw cards away, I would pick them up and keep them, trying to build a deck of my own. One day, Aiden, the worst one out of them all, caught me going through a wast paper basket for a card I'd seen him throw away. That did it. He never let me live it down since.

One day, I was so upset that I came home crying and fell into my mothers arms. My parents knew I got teased at school but I never told them the extent of it so they didn't know how bad it was until that moment. As it happens, God-father was there at the time and saw the whole thing. He never could watch someone else in pain and always wanted to help if he could, when it came to children he was that much worse.

God-Father took me out of my school and brought me and my family far away to a place where no one knew us. My mother and father went to work for God-Father and I was home schooled. He put me in a place where insecure girls went when they had problems. I spent every waking moment there when I wasn't being schooled. I wasn't allowed to ever see myself or to so much as own a mirror. They made sure I ate healthy and taught me that your worst enemy is yourself. They didn't put me on any diets, or pills, or drugs, or do anything to me at all They simply made sure I ate, taught me to value myself, and let my body take it from there.

Finally, five years after my move, one of the ladies I had come to love and respect most gave me a gift. It was wrapped in fancy paper and beautiful ribbons and bows. I started to cry because before I even opened it, it was already the most beautiful thing anyone had ever given me. When I did open it, I pulled out the tissue paper and saw that it was a mirror. When I took the mirror out, I looked into it and thought for sure that it was some kind of joke. I looked up at the woman to see her smiling at me. She brought me to a room then filled with mirrors of every shape, size and design, a room that contained nothing but mirrors.

I remember walking up to one mirror and seeing the whole of myself for the first time in nearly my whole life -- We'd never owned a mirror before.

I had long ago had my braces removed, so in place of my old, crooked teeth were perfect, pearly white ones. My eyes were no longer dull and lifeless, they were now vivid, vibrant and green. My hair had gotten long and now reached my mid-back. It was thick and beautiful and shone brightly. My skin was flawless and clear, not dirty and flawed like it had been before I arrived there, due to lack of care and poor hygiene. Best of all though, I didn't look like a flat board anymore because I'd filled out. All of these things happened naturally and would have no matter what; that's what the ladies told me.

I was so overwhelmed once they'd convinced me that this was really me that I cried in their arms for hours. Not long after that, God-Father told me it was time to forget my past and move on. He said he was going to enroll me in a public school, one that was better then my old one and had good, kind students.

I knew that there would be nasty people here, just like there is everywhere, but I also knew that if God-Father said I would be happy and safe, then I would be. So, I packed up my stuff and said goodbye to all the girls at the facility I'd called home. One of the things they'd discovered I was really good at -- besides running -- was dueling, and that's why God-Father thought I'd fit in so good here.

In the end, I guess, you could say the story had a happy ending. My parents still work for God-Father and have most of the debt paid off so we're doing OK. His wife brought me shopping and paid for a new wardrobe for me, along with all my school stuff and a bunch of other stuff she insisted was a gift to me. God-Father's final gift to me was my new deck. I have hundreds of cards and copies of other cards from other decks that I'd collected over time, and I found that I could duel with most any deck, but this one was mine, my own; I'd earned it he said. That's when he told me I had to fill it and complete it myself. It's because of him and his brother that I am where I am.... and I can't believe I almost ruined all their time and effort by allowing that jerk to tear me down again. I hoped he wouldn't recognize me. Obviously he did."

When Jodi finally finished her story, everyone remained quiet for a while until they processed everything that she'd said. Alexis was the first to speak.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, who's your God-Father? He must me pretty powerful to be able to guarantee you a spot here."

Jodi gave the girl a weary smile.

"I wouldn't tell you this if you were anybody else but I know I can trust you guys -- God-Father doesn't want anyone hurting me or threatening me so he doesn't like the public to know he has someone so close to him. He can guarantee me a spot here because his brother owns DA."

Everyone gasped loudly.

"You mean Seto Kaiba?!" Blair asked in shock. Jodi nodded.

"His brother, Mokuba, was childhood friends with my parents. They lost contact shortly after I was born and they dubbed him my God-Father. Him and Seto are the reasons I was here. I don't think Seto really cares much for me either way, though Mokuba says he does, but I know he loves Mokuba very much and he'd do just about anything for his brother. I guess that's a big part of the reason I'm here. But whatever the reason, I'm grateful."

Once everyone had gotten over their shock, they all did their best to comfort Jodi and assure her that she was safe and welcome where she was now.

The rain had finally slowed to a light drizzle and so the others, save Jesse and Jim opted to go back to their dorms. After hugging the girl and making sure she was OK, they left the three alone. Jodi looked round at the two boys and smiled gently.

"If it wasn't for you two, I think the shock of seeing Aiden today would have made me withdraw completely... and if that had happened, I really don't think I would have came out of it..."

The two boys smiled at her and Jesse reached over to give her a tight hug.

"We'll always be her for you Jo, no matter what. What that jerk did to you is the past, and we'll help you forget."

"That's right." Jim added. "You've got us now, and that bloke is nothing but ancient history."

Jodi let out a small laugh and pulled the two boys into one big hug, silently glad that they weren't wet anymore.

"Thank you so much you guys. I'm so glad I met you."

After talking for another little while, the three moved out form under the ledge and walked through the darkness back to the dorms. One on each side of her, Jodi walked with the two boys as both their arms encircled her shoulders. She laughed in her head as she thought of how quickly she would have denied the fact had anyone told her even a year ago that such a thing would happen. She was walking beneath the arms of two gorgeous boys while they escorted her back to her dorm, each caring for with the love of a brother at least. Her friends were all beautiful, wonderful, intelligent people and they all cared for her very much -- nothing like what she was used to from anyone other then family.

Perhaps somethings weren't too good to be true.


	4. Tying Up Loose Ends

**A/N: **OK so, here's the final chapter for this story. A few important notes before we start; first off, I know the ending is extremely rushed and such and I'm very sorry for that. Also, I'm sorry this story wasn't one of my best, perhaps even my worst and again if it wasn't what you wanted/expected. I know the ending is really bogus and whatever as well, and really far-fetched and etc, yes I realize that. And lastly, I know the following duel cards are totally out of whack, and that the last one Jodi plays is way bogus and they would never have it as a duel monsters card, but lets just chalk it up to being a bad fan fic and forget about it OK? '^_^ lol...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of the characters.

* * *

Six eyes watched the duel from way above, studying the scene below them intensely. For days they had been doing this. Jodi, Jim and Jesse had watched and paid attention to Aiden each and every time he dueled.

Ever since his arrival, the boy had managed to gain a great amount of popularity and a large number of fans and admirers.

To the blonde's dismay and frustration however, Jodi and her friends had taken great care to show him how very little he bothered them and just how little they thought of him and his childish antics. Thanks to her friends, Jodi had managed to snub Aiden off each and every time he tried to bait her, hurt her or embarrass her; and each time she felt better and her confidence grew. This seemed to be getting under Aiden's skin greatly, but no matter how hard he tried, he never could seem to be able to break the girl down and could rapidly feel his control over her slipping away.

Soon enough, like usual, the duel ended quickly with Aiden being the victor. Turning away form the scene, the three friends left.

"That one was quicker then usual." Jesse said thoughtfully. Jodi nodded solemnly.

"It doesn't matter." Jim said firmly. "No one is invincible and we'll find his weakness yet."

Jodi sighed heavily.

"Yea, maybe. But I don't have forever. I need to find a way to beat him asap. If I can't figure it out after his next duel, then I'm gonna have to wing it. I've gotta get it out of my system and put an end to this once and for all."

Jim and Jesse exchanged looks but said nothing as they walked with Jodi back to the dorms.

* * *

"What's this? A letter?"

"That's right sir, it's very important. You can read it if you like, but it has to get through and you're the only one who can help us."

Crowler looked over the envelope in his hands for a few moments, then opened it and scanned the contents inside. Something flickered in his eyes but was gone almost as quick as it had come. When he was finished, he folded the paper again and gently placed it back in it's envelope. He looked up at the students before him and eyed them curiously.

"Why ask me to do this for you? Why not ask the Chancellor?"

"Because he wouldn't send it." Jesse said seriously. "He'd tell us it's not important enough and that we should handle our own problems. But we've done all we could and we need a little help."

"Please Vice Chancellor." Jim pleaded with a serious face. "You're the only one who can help us, we can't do this on our own, we don't have the authority. Besides, can't you see that it's for a good cause?"

Crowler looked over the boys, then looked at Alexis and Chazz who were also in the room. The four were model students and there was no reason not to trust or believe them. Besides, what harm could a letter do?

The blonde man sniffed importantly and straightened to his full height as he looked down his nose at the students.

"Yes, well, I suppose I do have the ability don't I? Well, I'll see what I can do."

The four smiled and thanked the professor.

"Thank you sir!" Jesse said enthusiastically.

"You won't regret this Professor." Jim said with a smile.

Crowler nodded and watched his students leave the office. He smiled when they were gone and looked down at the letter in his hands. In truth, he was more then happy to help and he had every intention to. But they didn't need to know that; couldn't have his students thinking he was going soft could he?

* * *

"_You_, want _me_, to duel you?"

Jodi narrowed her eyes at the blonde before her.

"That's what I said. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so hard of hearing Aiden."

Aiden's lips turned up in a smirk that kept growing until he began to chuckle, which eventually turned into a full-out laugh.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He spat through his snickers. "This is going to the the most fun I've ever had! You're on Abbott!"

Jodi straightened and relaxed her tensed body.

"Saturday, ten o'clock pm down by the pier."

Aiden smirked and opened his mouth, but a voice stopped him.

"Make that Saturday morning, in the Obelisk arena."

Both Jody and Aiden turned to see Jesse and Jim standing with smirks. Jesse's arms were crossed with a triumphant look on his face and Jim was leaning against the wall with the same look.

"Saturday?" Jodi questioned dumbly. "Why Saturday?"

"Just trust us mate." Jim said with a smile. Jodi nodded.

"I'm fine with Saturday." She replied, looking then at Aiden questioningly. The blonde smirked.

"Whenever, where ever, makes no difference to me. Later losers."

As he walked away, the three teens could hear the boy talking and laughing to himself confidently about his definite win.

When Aiden was long gone, Jodi turned to her two best friends with a look of curiosity.

"Why the change?" She asked. Both boys smiled.

"Do you trust us?" Jesse asked.

"Of course."

"And do you think you can beat him?" Jim added.

Jodi considered the question for a moment before smiling confidently.

"No, I know I can."

Jesse beamed.

"Then there's nothin' to worry about! You'll catch on when the time comes."

Jodi studied the two boys for a few moments before finally nodding.

"Alright, I trust you."

* * *

Saturday morning found Jodi standing atop the Obelisk dueling platform, fiddling with her duel disk nervously. The only people in attendance were Jodi, her friends, and Aiden. Under special request and through granted permission, the group was allowed to utilize the arena alone. No teachers were present and no one would enter the arena until the duel was over. Who ever was inside the arena when the duel began would be there until the end.

"You ready to be humiliated Rosy Nose?" Aiden hissed threateningly. Jodi refused to take the bait and instead smirked confidently.

"Not this time Aiden. You've pushed me, bruised me, broken me and scarred me for way to long; and I let you do it. But I've had enough. Today I'm gonna show you Aiden that fear has it's disadvantages. If you scare something into being terrified of you, then you're only giving it the opportunity and reason to hate you. And with hate comes revenge. Fortunately I'm not that kind of person, but I am strong enough to defend myself. You're cold, and cruel and heartless, and the fact that I have feeling and reason and resentment towards you, if nothing, else, then that shows that I'm a better person then you. And I'm going to prove that."

Proving his arrogance yet again, Aiden yawned as a bored look crossed his face.

"I thought we came here to duel. What's with all the gibberish?"

"What an arrogant brat!" Alexis spat angrily. Jodi, however, simply smirked.

"You want a duel Aiden? Fine, you got one! Draw!"

Jodi and Aiden both drew cards and Jodi looked down at her own with a smile.

"I think I'll let you have a head start, since I'm such a sweet person."

Aiden smirked.

"Fine. But before we start, I say we up the stakes a bit. If I win, you owe me your best five cards. If you win, I tell my parents not to have yours fired after all."

Jodi gasped as her eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Wh-what?!" She stuttered. "You-you... they can't do that!"

"Actually, they can. When Kaiba allowed them to take me on a tour of the facility, I saw your parents stealing Kaiba corps merchandise. If they told Kaiba that, your parents would be out of there before they can say _money_."

"But they would never do anything like that! .. And they weren't anywhere near you when you were on that tour!!"

Aiden's obnoxious smirk widened.

"Sure I do, but Kaiba doesn't know that. And my parents believe anything I say. So why wouldn't Kaiba believe some of his most loyal and best employees and their innocent son over two grubby old poor workers. They're poor after all, you can't put anything past a poor person."

Jodi growled angrily and her fists trembled with rage.

"They're not poor anymore! And Uncle would never believe something like that!!"

Nearby, Jim and Jesse frowned.

"Don't let him get in your head Jo!" Jesse yelled out to her.

"He's only saying that to break you and ruin your concentration." Jim added. "You can do this Jo! I believe in you!"

Jodi looked at the two boys and her eyes locked with Jim's. After a few moments, and a warm, encouraging smile from Jim, Jodi smiled brightly and turned back to Aiden with a new determination.

"They're right! I won't let you get in my head Aiden. Make your move!"

Unfazed, the blonde's smirk didn't fade as he laid down a card.

"I play _Gifted Sooth Sayer_ in attack mode. Next I play the spell card; _Psychic Wave_. This card allows me protection from any monster type besides psychic and prevents it from being destroyed by any such monster. I place a card face down and end my turn."

The spectators frowned worriedly and looked up at Jodi. But, undeterred, the girl simply looked at her cards and played.

"I play the field spell card _Savage Garden_. This boots the attack of any dark or fiend-type monsters on the field. I'll then play _The Clinically Insane_ and equip him with _Release Papers._ This breaks his attack point limit, raising his attack points to twenty-three hundred. I place two cards face down and end my turn."

Aiden starred at the monster on the opposite side of the field and swallowed hard. He then looked around at the field spell card surrounding them. The image was one of a darkened, overgrown weed garden with creepy black mist hanging in the air. Strange figures and shapes loomed through the mist creating an almost terrifying atmosphere. The blonde forced a smile and looked back at Jodi.

"Your little tricks won't work on me! You can play all the spell and magic cards you want but it won't make a difference! You still can't attack me because you don't have any psychic monsters!"

Jodi smiled.

"For now." She said calmly. Unnerved by the look in her eye, Aiden couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spin and turned instead to his cards.

"I play the monster _Dirty General _in attack mode. If his attack points are less then all other monsters on the field, every other monster I have gets to attack you directly. So, _Gifted Sooth Sayer_, attack her monster!"

Jodi smiled as she flipped over her card.

"Nice try, but not good enough. I reveal my face-down card _Evil Intentions_. This card takes any attack directed at me and reflects it back to you, doubled."

Aiden's eyes widened as his own attack turned and was sent back at him, knocking his life points down to twenty-five hundred. Jodi spoke again.

"Because this card is so powerful, I have to sacrifice five cards at random from my deck. But that's OK, I think I can still manage."

Aiden starred at Jodi, feeling at last that he had bitten off more then he could chew.

"I switch my monsters to defense mode and end my turn." The blonde said with a shaky voice.

Jodi drew a card.

"I sacrifice my _Clinically Insane_ in order to bring out _Mistress Of The Art Of Death_. When _Clinically Insane_ is sent to the graveyard like this, as a sort of 'last revenge', I get to possess one of your monsters for one turn. Nice special ability huh?"

Aiden's face paled as his _Gifted Sooth Sayer_ went to Jodi's side of the field.

"Now then, since I now have a new recruit, one able to attack you, I don't see why I should wait any longer. _Sooth Sayer_, attack you former ally."

The monster attacked and destroyed Aiden's _Dirty General_.

"Now then, you don't seem to have any monsters left, so my Mistress can attack you directly."

Again Aiden was attacked, lowering his life points to a mere eight hundred.

"And last, but not least, I sacrifice eight hundred life points -- the exact amount you have -- so I can activate my spell card _Unholy Contract._ If I have more life points then you when I play this card, I can sacrifice as many as you have to take yours away."

Aiden's eyes widened in horror as his life points dropped to zero and the images around them all faded.

"No... No! How can I loose to you!" The blonde wailed, dropping to his knees and cradling his head in his hands. After a few more angry words and sputtering, he looked back up at Jodi again with a heated glare.

"It's not fair! If it wasn't for the Kaiba's, you wouldn't even have that deck! It's unbeatable! You didn't even earn it!"

Ignoring the spiteful words, Jodi removed her duel disk from her arm and placed her deck in the case strapped to her thigh.

"Actually," She said calmly. "The only cards Uncle gave me from this deck were a few low-level monsters and half a dozen or so minor support cards. The rest I had to obtain and earn on my own. And this deck isn't unbeatable, a nice few people have beaten me."

Jodi walked up to the blonde, who was still glaring at her heavily, and extended her hand to him. With a growl, the boy smacked the offered help away before standing on his own.

"I don't need your help! Don't think because you beat me that this is over! It'll never be over! Never!"

"Oh, I think this is more then over."

Everyone turned towards the new voice and save for Jesse, Jim, Chazz and Alexis, they all gasped in shock. Standing close by, looking very serious with crossed arms and a stern look, was Seto Kaiba himself, accompanied by another handsome man with long black hair gathered together at the nape of his neck in a low pony tail.

"Any duelist who has to resort to bribes and threats to win a duel is not worthy of my academy."

Aiden looked like he was going to have a heart-attack.

"You're expelling me for a few words?!"

Seto glared at the boy.

"Of course not. I-"

But Jodi's happy exclamation at finally noticing Seto's companion interrupted the brunette's sentence.

"Uncle!"

She ran up to the man and threw her arms around him, making the handsome man smile as he hugged her back.

"I thought you said he was your God-Father?" Jesse questioned in confusion. "Just a friend of the families."

Jodi laughed and released her hold on the man to look over at the questioning faces starring at them.

"He is. But I call him uncle. It's shorter and easier to say."

Looking back up at Mokuba, Jodi smiled wide.

"Did you see me duel Uncle? Did you see my cards? I told you I'd get them all! Well, almost, I only need _Chaos Crystal_.... But I'm nearly there!"

Mokuba laughed lightly and ruffled her hair playfully.

"Yes, I saw. You did really well, I'm proud of you."

Jodi grinned at him, then frowned deeply.

"You heard the stakes right? You wouldn't really fire mom and dad would you? You know they didn't steal anything, they would never do anything like that! You know that don't you?"

Mokuba smiled at the despairing look on his charge's face and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Jo-chan, I know all about it."

"Speaking of which." Seto said loudly, a little ruffled at being interrupted. He looked over at Aiden again; who by now had turned ashen-faced. "Every single card you used is a limited edition rare card and was stolen about the same time you toured the facility. You couldn't possibly have gotten your hands on them other then to buy them and I know for a fact that you would never be able to afford a single one in a million years. Also, they weren't yet released on the date upon which you acquired them."

Seto Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"You are to return each and every card you ever stole from me and any one you might have acquired before you were supposed to or could have possibly done legally."

Aiden looked ready to faint.

"But that's nearly my entire deck!" The blonde screeched, his voice an octave higher then normal.

"Tough." Seto seethed. "Maybe next time you'll know better then to steal from me. When you've given back all the cards, I want you out of my school by this time tomorrow."

Aiden wailed helplessly but no one could justify feeling sorry for him, not when it was his own fault.

Seto turned to leave but his brother's voice stopped him.

"Seto." The younger man said suggestively. Seto stopped and looked over his shoulder with a bored look.

"Don't you have something for Jodi?"

Seto sighed with great annoyance, then turned back around and walked up to the small group. He pulled a small case from the inside of his coat and handed it to her.

"What's this?" The girl asked in confusion. Mokuba smiled.

"Take it. You've earned it."

Jodi accepted the case and opened it carefully. She gasped loudly as she saw that it was the last card she needed to complete her deck, the _Chaos Crystal_ card. Looking up at the brunette man, she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Seto." She said softly.

Seto nodded and turned around again with a swish of his coat, finally walking away from the group. When he was so far away, the brunette looked over his shoulder.

"Good job with the duel by the way."

Opening the doors, sunlight streamed into the building as Seto finally disappeared.

Everyone starred out through the open doors and watched Seto disappear into a helicopter.

"Good job?" Jesse repeated in disbelief. "You took him out in just a few turns and all he can say is 'good job'?!"

Jodi and Mokuba both laughed.

"Are you kidding?" Jodi said through her laughter. "From Seto, that's like 'Hey, you were awesome in there! I'm really proud of you, keep up the good work!' and then some!"

Jesse blinked at her then laughed.

"Oh, well in that case... you must have been good!"

Everyone laughed and Mokuba turned to look at Jodi.

"I really am proud of you. You did an awesome job in your duel and you really earned that card. I'll see ya later kiddo."

With one last hug and ruffle of the hair, Mokuba left and disappeared into the helicopter too. The group of friends ran out into the sunlight and shaded their eyes as they watched the chopper lift off and finally disappear into the distance.

"Well, that takes care of that!" Jesse said with a grin. "Let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving!"

Everyone, save Jodi and Jim, cheered loudly and took off for the cafeteria. The two left behind watched them go, then looked at each other and laughed. Looking at Jim, Jodi gave him a warm smile.

"It was you wasn't it?" She asked gently. Jim returned her smile.

"Actually, both Jesse and I came up with the idea. We took Alexis and Chazz with us to see Crowler because we knew he favored them and might help our chances; that was Jesse's idea. We sent a letter to Kaiba and your Uncle through Crowler asking for them to come and told them what had happened and what was going on; that was my idea. Lucky for us, they showed up at our doors this morning."

Jodi beamed at the Australian bred boy and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, causing him to smile brightly and hug the girl back.

"Thank you so much Jim, you've done so much for me already. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

Jim smiled down at Jodi when they pulled away.

"That's the beauty of friendship mate, you don't have to pay me back. That's just the kinda thing friends do."

Jodi couldn't help herself; without really thinking, she stretched up on her tip-toes and pressed a quick, sweet kiss to Jim's lips.

Jim's eyes widened in shock, but when the girl moved to pull away, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Jodi sighed as she sank back down on her feet and allowed Jim to follow her. He held her tight and kissed her long and hard, making her melt into his arms.

When the two finally pulled away, Jodi gave Jim a playful smile.

"What happened to our _friendship_?" She teased, making the boy laugh. "Friends don't kiss friends."

Jim laughed.

"I said I didn't know how I felt about you and I wanted to get to know you. Besides, it takes two; you started it."

Jodi laughed, making Jim laugh again too.

"Guess we can still be friends but.... be something more too?"

Jim smiled and wrapped an arm around Jodi's shoulder, pulling her close to him as he lead her in the direction everyone else had gone.

"Sounds good mate, I say we give 'er a try."


End file.
